


Therapeutic [Mephisto x Reader]

by Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Suggestive Themes, it's kinda obvious but just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan/pseuds/Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan
Summary: My evening has been absolute shit, with lots of crying and venting, so I needed to do something self-indulgent and therapeutic to make me feel a bit better, hence the title. Actual summary: reader is feeling terrible, and Mephisto comforts her.





	Therapeutic [Mephisto x Reader]

    [Name] sat on the floor in the space under her desk, inside of her office at True Cross Academy. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her head was buried in her arms as she sobbed violently, trying to keep the noise down to a minimum and failing miserably, which made [Name] sob even louder as the thought entered her brain. After all, the walls weren’t soundproof; people could hear her crying if they happened to pass by.  
And lo and behold, the sound of footsteps resounded from outside of her office. [Name] quickly covered her mouth with her hand and bit her tongue, tears still flowing freely down her cheeks. The footsteps stopped outside of [Name’s] door, and she heard someone knock on it right after.

    “[Name], is that you?” a familiar voice asked from outside the door. “I heard crying, is everything alright?”

    Mephisto.

    [Name] said nothing, burying her head in her arms again as she resumed sobbing. After a few moments, [Name] heard her office door open as Mephisto entered the room and stopped after taking a few steps. A few seconds passed, and [Name] listened as Mephisto’s footsteps neared her desk and stopped in front of it. Mephisto knelt down and saw [Name] curled up under her desk, still wracked with sobs that didn’t seem like they were going to stop anytime soon.

    Finally, Mephisto crawled under the desk with [Name], saying nothing as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. [Name] didn’t do anything at first, but eventually, she exhaled shakily and lowered her knees from her chest, collapsing into Mephisto’s embrace as she encircled her arms around his waist, her sobs still continuing, but much quieter than before.

    “I’m sorry,” [Name] mumbled, her voice cracking. “You probably have more important things to do than sit under a desk with me and listen to me crying.”

    Mephisto frowned slightly, his hug becoming a bit tighter. “Nothing is more important to me than making sure you’re happy,” he chastised her softly. “Don’t ever let yourself believe otherwise.”

    [Name] gave a miniscule nod, her sobs having already ceased. “Can...can you stay here with me?” she asked tentatively. “Just for a bit longer?”

    Mephisto’s lips curled up in a small smile, and he softly kissed the top of [Name’s] head. “I’ll stay as long as you want,” he murmured sweetly, letting his cape cover her like a blanket.

    True to his word, Mephisto stayed until [Name] insisted that he finish whatever he needed to work on at the moment.

    “I’ll be fine, it’s only a few more hours,” [Name] reassured him as an amused smile crossing her face, her mood having improved significantly. “And it’s Wednesday, remember? So you’re going to drive me home, anyway.”

    “That reminds me, I’ve been meaning to ask you something for a while now,” Mephisto said, leaning forward in [Name’s] chair and putting his arms on her desk. “Would you mind living with me in my mansion?”

    Mephisto snapped his fingers, and an ornate silver key appeared in front of her, hovering in midair.

    [Name] cocked her head slightly, eyeing the key with mild interest and curiosity. “Is is this a regular key or a magical key?” she asked, flicking the key with her index finger before quickly catching it in her hands as it fell from its suspended state in the air.

    “I do apologize if it’s a bit sudden,” Mephisto admitted, gazing at [Name] intently. “But I think now is as good a time as any, don’t you?”

    [Name] looked at the key in her hand, before reaching over and placing it inside her purse on the desk.

    “I think I’m inclined to agree with you,” [Name] replied, smirking as she pecked him on the lips.

    Mephisto mimicked her smirk, a wicked gleam entering his eyes. “Now, you could’ve done much better than that,” he chided her, rising from the chair and making his way to her in a few quick strides. “Let me show you how it’s done.”

    Mephisto pressed his lips against [Name’s] in a rough kiss, pulling her closer to him by the waist as he snaked his tongue into her mouth. [Name] moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Finally, Mephisto pulled away, triumph written all over his face.

    “Okay, okay, you made your point,” [Name] said irritably, despite the smile that was threatening to cross her face. “Don’t you have better things to do?”

    Mephisto pretended to ponder the question. “I suppose I do,” he relented. “However...” Mephisto went behind [Name] and encircled his arms dangerously low around her waist.

    “There are far better opportunities waiting for us at home, wouldn’t you say?” he murmured into her ear, his smooth voice filled with the promise of new adventures, unexplored opportunities, and a hint of lust, as well.

    [Name] leaned back into Mephisto’s chest, closing her eyes and exhaling slightly as she finally let the smile she’d been holding back finally make its way onto her face.

    “I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> NOT EDITED, BITCHES.


End file.
